A Summer's Muse
by Silverwingeddetective
Summary: After defeating Voldemort, Harry has been told to stay at Hogwarts to avoid any altercations with rouge Death Eaters. Remus is stalking the halls trying to avoid the small savior, as is one Severus Snape. I wonder why...  slash   LEMON


Characters: Harry Potter, Remus Lupin, and Severus Snape

Warnings: Smut, PWP, threesome, M/M

Pairing: SS/HP/RL (It's a Harry sandwich!)

Summary: After defeating Voldemort, Harry has been told to stay at Hogwarts to avoid any altercations with rouge Death Eaters. Remus is stalking the halls trying to avoid the small savior, as is one Severus Snape. Both have agreed though, they both want a piece of Potter.

**Well, it's your Twisted Savior again. Here's a more recent story I've written. I must warn you that I did it in less than three days with midterms stressing me out. It's slightly crackish, but that's okay! ;D It's also my first threesome scene so I hope it's decent enough. Read and review please!**

**~Cheers**

**This is not meant for anyone under the age of seventeen (17) or those who do not wish to read anything with graphic smut. If you are not over this age, I advise you to turn around. If you do not like graphic sex scenes, then turn around. I AM NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR YOU READING THIS. IT IS YOUR OWN CHOICE. BE RESPONSIBLE FOR YOUR OWN ACTIONS. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. RIGHTS BELONG TO J.K ROWLING.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Harry strolled across the grassy plain and took a seat alongside the large rock before the lake. The early July sun was beating on his body, making his cheeks slightly flushed from the heat and his skin glisten from perspiration beginning to form on him. Pulling his arms under his t-shirt, the raven stripped himself of the clothing item and flung it onto the rock. A soft sigh fell from his lips as the dry breeze washed over his sweat dampened skin. He flopped back and stretched his stiff limbs. About two weeks ago, he had woken in the infirmary with a splitting headache and aching muscles. His magical core had felt like it had been ripped from his very person and then shoved back down his throat.<p>

_Verdant eyes cracked open for the first time in almost a week. The teen pushed his body up with his left arm. As he lifted his head, a piercing pain thudded against his temples. Harry screwed his eyes closed and groaned, rubbing his hands over his face before falling back into the pile of pillows. His thoughts side tracked to where his glasses were, but then remembered the vision correcting potion he took before the final battle. Madam Pomfrey was right. Not having to worry about his glasses falling from his face made things much more simpler. A deep chuckled echoed in the room. Harry opened his eyes once more. Vibrant emerald met a dark onyx in the orange glow the setting sun flooded the room with._

"_It's nice to have you join the living, Potter." The silky voice said. Harry took in a deep breath before attempting to sit up again. This time, his lax muscles hindered his movements. Noticing this, the other man sauntered over to help him._

"_Professor Snape, I'm glad you're alright." The snarky potions master let his mask slip free and cocked a half smile to the younger man. It was a month before the start of the war that Albus Dumbledore had told him that he needed to help Harry accomplish a few extra skills. This time allowed for them to bond, getting to know one another in more intimate way. Harry returned the gesture, but brought his hand up to knead his skull._

"_Are you in pain?" He asked the petite figure occupying the bed. The raven nodded, his shaggy dark locks bobbing around his head with the motion._

"_I have a massive headache and I'm a little sore. Other than that, I feel entirely drained of magic." Snape pulled a small glass vial from a pocket in his robes and handed it Harry. Said teen took it graciously, gulping it down without a second thought or even flinching at the foul after taste. Severus summoned a chair next to the bed and positioned himself comfortably. The teen took to fiddling with the empty glass before his ex-professor plucked it from his hands and placed it on the small table next to them._

"_I know you have questions, Potter. Ask away." Harry rolled his eyes._

"_Please sir, call me Harry. Every time you call me by my surname it makes me think that you still see me as my father. I'm not my father." Harry all but growled. Severus arched his dark brow. He could never get used to the teen's true attitude towards his once admired father._

"_Fine, then please call me Severus." This shocked Harry. A dark coloring drowned his cheeks, his eyes averting to look straight ahead rather than at the potions master._

"_Well then, Severus, what happened?" The other man suppressed the shudder wanting to go down his spine as his own name slipped deliciously from Harry's tongue. He would never admit it either, but the vivid pink now dusting his cheeks made his blood run wild at the thought of the teen under him with the same color as a moan ripped from his sinful mouth. Yes, he fancied Po—Harry. He had since after he had attempted to teach him occulmency in his fifth year. Seeing the neglect his relatives acted on, it made him realize that the boy he had seen those few years back was not the boy he thought Harry would be. He had thought that Harry would know of his lineage and legend, leading to him being the spoiled, arrogant prat that his father was. Peeking into his memories and seeing his face warped by the pain of a leather belt brought down on his bare back proved him wrong. Severus was wrong and regretted everything he had done to the teen in pure spite of James Potter's bullying._

"_About a week ago, the Dark Lord fell by your wand. Draco retold his memory of the members of the Order being caught in battle, but then the faithful Death Eaters started to fall, clutching their dark marks and fleeing the scene. Everyone turned to watch as you aimed the killing curse directly at his chest. There was a bright light that engulf the entire field and, when it faded, there was just you staring at a pile of ash with the Elder Wand in your hand. Lupin informed me that he rushed up the hill to reach you. When he arrived, you had collapsed from exhaustion and your magical core was completely drained. You've been here ever since." He explained. Harry had glanced back at him as he told the story, entranced by the velvet tone of the man's smooth voice. The young raven nodded in understanding._

"_How are you doing?" Snape clearly displayed his surprise from being asked this, but it melted away to a soft smile._

"_I am well, thank you. Poppy, along with Draco, were able to create a potion that nullified Nagini's venom. I'll always have the scar, but I'm happily alive." Harry rubbed his eyes as tears pricked behind them, remembering when he had seen the giant snake strike his professor down. He had fallen to his knees and held the man's head in his lap, desperately screaming out for help from someone, anyone, to take him back to the infirmary. Draco had shown up to take him away, his own tears of anguish slipping through his outward stoic expression._

"_I'm so glad you're alright, Severus." Harry said in no more than a whisper. Snape, again, stiffened his spine to stop the shudder his body craved. The teen sniffled and let out a shaky breath, like he was trying not to cry. The potions master stood and took a seat on the bed, gathering the teen in his arms while trying to calm him. This was the scene one Remus Lupin walked in on. The joy of seeing that Harry was awake made his heart warm, but seeing his unrequited love held tightly in another man's arms caused his warm heart to clench painfully. Clearing his throat, Severus' head spun to look at him. Once Harry's tear filled eyes caught sight of him, he shot out of the potions master's arms and flung himself around his once Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Snape's heart deflated at this. Having the small body in his arms was heaven and now, he was in another's arms._

"_Oh Harry, it's nice to see you up!" Remus said as he spun the lightweight man around. Harry chuckled at this. After being placed on the ground, Remus tangled his hand in the young man's dark hair._

"_It's great to be up, and to see you, both of you, doing well." He stated. Severus smiled fondly at him when their eyes met again. This didn't go unnoticed by the chestnut haired man. His honey brown eyes narrowed at the expression on Snape's face. It was one he knew all too well himself. It was prefect reflection of his own face when he saw Harry. He was in love with the boy. Though, he probably wouldn't admit it to anyone. Another person entered the room, a pungent floral perfume assaulting his sensitive nose._

"_Mr. Potter, Professor Dumbledore would like to see you in his office." Madam Pomfrey said. Harry looked down at the pair of cotton pajamas he was wearing. Waving his hand, a long sleeved black shirt that clung to his body and pair of rustic jeans with black trainers took their place. Running a hand through his hair as an attempt to straighten it, he waved good bye to both the men and rushed out of the door. Poppy nodded at the men before leaving the room herself. Remus approached the bed that Severus was still sitting on, a sly smirk across his face._

"_What do you find so amusing, Lupin?" The snarky man asked. Remus plopped down in the chair and his smile grew wider, a knowing gleam in his eyes. Severus knew he was caught._

"_You love him." Remus didn't ask. He said it like a fact. This sent the dark haired man into a moment of silence. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't bring himself to deny it. He nodded solemnly._

"_I do. I have for a while." Remus laughed dryly._

"_You and I both, pal. We've got in bad, Severus. You're lucky I'm willing to share." Severus said noting, but arched a brow, asking him to explain._

Harry sighed as the stretch on his muscles eased out the kinks. He closed his eyes, absorbing the scent of the sunshine on his skin and the grass under him. As much as he would like to leave Hogwarts, he was happy just resting in the bright sun. He didn't have to worry about some evil megalomaniac coming out of thin air to kill him or having visions of Voldemort torturing innocent souls. There was no prophecy weighing on his shoulders predicting his death, nor the worry about failing the Wizarding world and having to watch more people die because of him. All he had to worry about was his future. He didn't want to be an auror anymore, but he also wasn't sure if he'd like to be a healer like Hermione had suggested. Yes, he loved to help people, but he didn't want to have to see more people in pain. He had seen enough in the last three years when he was trying to sleep. A breeze wrapped around him once again. At this moment, he didn't think things could get any better than they were at the moment.

On the other hand, Severus Snape was sitting in the dungeons doing absolutely nothing. Oh, he would love to be dabbling with his potions, but every time he began trying to concentrate, he thought of Harry. The thought of Harry under him writhing in pleasure, moaning so wantonly and begging for more kept replaying through his mind. Then he would think back to what Remus said the other day. Having the boy between both of them, hands everywhere, legs tangled, and the scent of sweat and sex hanging heavily in the air was just too tempting to say no. Remus and he had talked a bit about it. He had to admit, since the war was over, both of them had lost their premature age signs and their youthfulness had returned to them. There was no doubt that Remus was an attractive man, and when the werewolf had suddenly lunged off of the chair, pinned him to the infirmary bed and ravished his mouth,...let's just say it made for a convincing argument.

Remus was sitting on the table top with a muggle novel in his lap, legs swinging back and forth. He flipped another page and stared down at it, not paying attention to the words printed on the page. Sighing, he snapped the book shut and dropped it on the table. Snape looked up at the noise. The honey eyed man waltzed over to the desk the potions master was sitting at. His arm draped over the back of the chair, fingers tickling the back of Severus' neck. A shiver danced down his spine. Remus gripped the chair and pulled it away from the desk. Severus suddenly had a lap of horny werewolf who was straddling his thighs, his hands on his broad shoulders to keep them steady in the chair. The former DADA professor nuzzled his face into the crook of the other man's neck, his teeth nipping lightly at the pale skin it provided. The raven haired man moaned at the attention, his own hands tugging Remus crisp white shirt out from the waist of his black slacks. Nimbly, he opened the buttons of the man's shirt to allow his own long fingers to graze over the newly revealed chest. Remus threw his head back with an endearing moan as Severus attached his mouth to a dusky nipple, his fingers teasing the other so that it hardened. The potions master bucked his hips, grinding their clothed erections together to elicit a loud cry of hormonal desperation from them both. All too quickly, Severus found his lap empty and his pants unbearably tight.

"Where do you think you're going?" He demanded, standing from his chair. Remus laughed darkly.

"As much as I would love to continue our game, we're missing one person." Severus growled in response, flopping back down in his seat to focus on willing his painful erection away. The man was right after all.

"How do you suppose we get his attention? We don't even know if he is interested! We've practically been ignoring him for the last two weeks." Remus looked thoughtful for a moment, a slender finger stroking his chin.

"Well then, I guess we'll just have to find a way to see if he's interested, won't we?" The chestnut haired man offered. Snape smirked.

"Are you sure you weren't supposed to be a Slytherin?" He countered. Remus let out a barking laugh.

"No, but Harry was."

….

Harry walked back into the castle, his shirt folded and hanging over his left shoulder. His jeans were low on his hips with his hands shoved into his front pockets, along with his wand. A soft padding sound of footsteps sounded from behind him. He whipped around, wand tight in his hand. A small red fox sat preening itself in the middle of the hall. Harry's green eyes narrowed. A fox in this region wasn't exactly common. But then again, a magical castle sitting the middle of nowhere wasn't exactly ordinary either. He slipped his wand back into his pocket and turned away. The rustling of fabric signaled his reflexes. Taking his wand back out, he turned to have a spell slam directly into his chest. It sent him spiraling to the ground and the Elder wand just out of reach. Opening his eyes again, he scrambled for his wand and took a defensive stance. Across from him stood a man in a long black cloak and bone white mask covering his face.

"Another Death Eater has come to waste my time, eh?" He asked the figured, rhetorically of course. The Death Eater took a step forward, aiming his wand at Harry's heart.

"_Sectumsempra_!" The person called out, now able to be identified as a man. Harry moved to dodged, but was surprised to find that a piercing pain erupted from his chest, slowing his reactions. He managed to move out of the way enough so that the spell only clipped his shoulder. The raven hissed as he felt his skin split.

"What the hell did you do?" Harry snarled out between clenched teeth, his free hand clutching the seeping wound. The man laughed manically.

"It's called 'passio est motus.' It literally means suffering movement. When you move, pain engulfs the muscles in your body to the point it slows down any and all reactions." He always knew that without Voldemort pulling the strings on his followers, they didn't exactly think things through. Knowing what the spell did now, he went through the files in his head. Severus had once explained to him that making a spell was simple once you knew what you were looking for, and a counter spell was even more so. If you knew what the spell did, you could figure out how to erase it. He stared down the man and began making a plan. He needed to cast a shield a few seconds before a spell would be thrown. In the time that the spell was thrown and impacted his shield, he would have enough time to figure something out. Watching the Death Eater closely, he found the twitch of intruder's fingers that he was waiting for. He threw up a shield and watched as the curse bounded off of it.

"Motus amet." Harry whispered. The pain in his chest ebbed away. He thrust his arm out making the Death Eater take a step back, clearly not expecting that.

"You've forgotten that I had Severus Snape as a professor. I know my way around a few spells." He flashed a feral grin at the man. Gripping his wand, he began spewing spells at the intruder.

Meanwhile, Severus and Remus were having a pleasant chat with the Headmaster. Albus sat behind his desk sipping his tea with an amused smile as he looked over the two pupils before him. They had just told him something he found quite interesting. The potions professor was glaring down at his tea, watching his fingers hold the spoon twirling the hot liquid. Remus was beaming up at the old man on the other hand.

"So, you see our predicament, don't you?" The honey eyed man asked. Dumbledore tilted his head.

"I don't quite see the predicament. Your goal can easily be accomplished. Go tell him. You might be surprised with the outcome." Snape furrowed his brows, while Lupin cocked his head to the side in confusion. Suddenly, the potions master smiled and chuckled to himself. This was just another thing Albus had been waiting for. He knew the entire time what was going on, what they were feeling and, apparently, on both sides.

"We'll do just that, Albus." Remus opened his mouth to ask a question, but snapped it shut when a soft knocking sounded from the door.

"Come in." The gray wizard said. The door swung opened to reveal a shirtless Potter, littered in new bruises and a gaping wound on his shoulder. He was clutching the injury tightly, pain etched on to his face and his breathing ragged. Blood trickled down his bare skin in an endless stream. Both men bolted from their seats and over to the teen.

"What the hell happened, Harry?" Remus demanded, his warm hands gently running over the blossoming bruises. Snape had taken out a handkerchief to use to put pressure on the wound in order to slow the bleeding. They moved Harry over to one of the chairs so he could rest. Severus took to standing behind the chair, his blunt nails digging into the leather back. Remus had dragged the other chair closer to Harry's side so he could place a soft hand on the uninjured shoulder. The raven haired man summoned a house elf to fetch a healing potion and jar of bruise salve from his medicine cabinet. The headmaster held onto the young man's gaze firmly with a silent request to see the memory. With a nod from Harry, Dumbledore took to probing his mind. Severus and Remus could only watch in silence, still too stunned by the current condition of their love.

"I see. I'm impressed by your quick thinking." Harry hummed his thanks. He relaxed into the chair, head leaning against the potions professor's lower abdomen. Remus was rubbing soothing circles on his right shoulder, trying not to get absorbed in the velvety feeling of the golden skin.

"It seems as though we've had a Death Eater on the grounds. He is currently bound and gagged on the floor of the infirmary. I saw that he used a spell of his own device. Something he called "passio est motus." It constricts the muscles in one's body so that when they try to move, a pain similar to the Cruciatus curse invades the nerves causing their reflexes slow. I believe that is the only reason that Mr. Potter now has that wound." He motioned with his hand to the gash on his shoulder. They jumped when they heard the sound of a house elf popping into the room. The snarky professor collected his items. He set to work first on Harry's shoulder, giving said young raven the potion. His skilled fingers then set to work on massaging the salve into the tender flesh.

"However, Mr. Potter here came up with the perfect counter. What was it, ah yes, "motus amet." It means relaxing motion, thus releasing the tension in his muscles so that he could move freely again. It was quite the brilliant idea." Harry had stopped listening the moment Severus had touched him. The slender digits were working the greenish goop into his discolored skin. The teen wasn't sure if it was the man's touch that had him biting back a moan or the feeling of Remus' hand on him as well. Either way, heat was beginning to pool in his groin. Subtly, he moved his forgotten t-shirt over the front of his jeans so that, if anything began to show, he had the decency of his shirt to help cover him. When the potions masters fingertip brushed over the skin near his naval, he couldn't stop the muffled groan from escaping his lips. This caught both the men's attention. Harry sat his body up with a violent blush on his cheeks, stopping Snape's work.

"Thank you, Professor. I think I'll be fine from here on out." Glancing down, he could already see the once purple area on his chest dulling to a light pink before fading away completely. He smiled broadly at Remus and stood. Slipping his shirt over his messy ink colored locks, he straightened it into place.

"I'm going to go get something to eat if you don't mind, sir. After that, I think I'll retire to my room for the night. Thank you, Headmaster, Severus, Remus." He nodded to each one then spun quickly on his heels to escape the room. Remus fell back into his chair with a rough laugh.

"What, pray tell, is so hilarious?" Remus wiped his hands down his pants, standing up once more. He honestly couldn't decide. Harry's embarrassment or the heavy scent of a strained arousal?

"I think we should also join our Harry for a meal, don't you?" Remus asked, quirking a brow. Snape agreed hesitantly.

"You have a plan." He stated in response. The chestnut haired man chuckled darkly.

"Are you up for a little game, Sev?" Said man let a smile grace his lips before offering his arm to escort Remus to the Great Hall.

"I believe I'm 'up' for more than just a game, Remus." Dumbledore watched the two men leave his office with a mad twinkle in his blue eyes.

"I'm happy for them. They need a little love and Harry has more than enough to give." Fawkes squawked in reply from his perch. Albus smiled and tossed a small cracker to his bird.

….

Harry sat at a small table in the kitchen. Dobby popped in and placed a plate of pasta with a roll in front of him along with a goblet of pumpkin juice. He eagerly plucked up his fork and began enjoying his meal, thankful that his heart had stopped thudding against his rib cage. Busy enjoying his food, the raven haired teen didn't notice the two men approaching his table, both claiming a seat. Severus sat close to his left side, while the werewolf sat across from him. When he heard two more ceramic plates clink against the wooden table top, Harry snapped his head up. Heat engulfed his face. He wanted away from these two men, not because he didn't want to be around them, but because he didn't want them to realize his strong attraction to them both. Then again, when had anything ever worked out in the way he wanted?

"Do you mind if we join you, Harry?" Snape asked innocently. The teen shook his head slowly, drawing his attention back to his food. As long as they didn't touch him, they needn't worry about being jumped, right? Wrong. Every time the snarky professor moved his arm to stab a piece of meat on his plate, his arm ever so slightly brushed his own. Remus' long legs were stretched out under the table, so when his foot twitched the right way, it rubbed his ankle. Harry laid his fork down on his dish and pushed it away.

"Is everything alright, Harry?" The honey eyed man asked with concern. He nodded in response.

"Oh yes, I'm fine. I'm just not hungry for that anymore." The wording caught their attention. Severus glanced up to meet the other man's gaze. A mischievous smirk played across both their faces.

"Then what are you hungry for?" They countered together. Harry bit his bottom lip as a large hand rested high on his thigh. The thumb on the hand began moving in a circular motion near his inseam. Remus saw the lost look in the teen's eyes and nodded his head to his friend.

"Would you like some treacle tart?" Harry dug his teeth in harder and shook his head furiously. The hand seemed to be moving closer to his inner thigh, closer to a more sensitive area. Remus gave him a half smile and tried to keep his attention. Harry's vibrant eyes had darkened just a shade and a light dusting of pink flooded his cheeks, his bottom lip tucked between his teeth. The werewolf used his left foot to slide off his right shoe.

Harry nearly jumped out of his seat when a pressure was pressed to his lower regions. His eyes nearly bulged out of his head when he glanced down to see a socked foot pressing into his groin. The hand had disappeared from his thigh only to reappear under his shirt. The foot slid up then down at an agonizingly slow rate. Snape's hand teased a nipple, his mouth coming down on the younger man's neck. The young raven released his lip to allow a long moan to be heard by the men. Remus nudged his heel firmly against Harry's hardening member. The youngest man in the room just couldn't bring himself to tell them to stop. He craved for them run their hands over his body, to touch the places not seen by the sun, to draw out long, desperate moans from his throat that were bound to lead to screams of pure ecstasy. He moaned again, this time tossing his head back and arching off the back of the chair.

"Remus, I do believe we should continue this somewhere else, don't you agree?" Said man growled in response. The honey eyed man apparated to his and Severus' shared chambers, while the potions master preformed a side-along apparition to meet him, all the while thankful the anti-apparition wards had been removed after the war.

Now in the secluded dungeons, Severus dug his hands under Harry's shirt, pulling it off of his body. His jeans, boxers, and shoes all came off in in one go. Remus placed his hand on the younger's abdomen, pushing him back towards the four poster bed. When the backs of his knees hit the end of the mattress, Harry fell back onto the plush furniture. Snape was already waiting at the head of his bed in only his black dress slacks. He pulled Harry's body further onto the bed and positioned himself so that he was straddling the teen's waist while Remus stripped down to his boxers. Severus leaned down to pull Harry into a kiss. It was gentle at first, simply trying to coax Harry to relax. The young savior twined his arms around the man's neck in response. The potions master allowed for the teen to pull him into a more passionate, fiery lip lock. Severus pulled away, lowering to place open mouthed kisses along Harry's jaw and suckle sweet spots on the other man's neck.

"Don't hog him, Sev." Remus said as he crawled onto the bed. Snape smiled and removed his body from over the teen's own. Harry whined at the lack of contact.

"Don't worry, love. It'll be a party soon enough." The chestnut haired man said while placing a peck on Harry's lips before he flipped the teen onto his stomach. Severus raised the teen's arse up more so that he could kneel comfortably behind him. Remus positioned his own body in front of Harry's so that the teen was between his legs. Harry smoothed his hands over the older man's raised planes of muscle on his stomach. The young raven leaned down, nipping the edge of his naval. Remus groaned. Finally having the boy's sinful mouth on his skin was worth going to hell for. Smirking, the teen dipped his tongue into the indent. The werewolf growled, arching his back from the sensitivity of the skin. Harry tensed feeling a slick digit run over his pucker. Severus had managed to summon a small jar of lube and drenched his fingers in it. Slipping one appendage in, he used his other hand to massage the teen's cheek.

"Harry, focus on me. You need to relax so it won't hurt later." The young raven nodded and began pulling down the waistband of Remus' boxers. His cock sprung out, already hardened to full length. Licking his lips, Harry slowly sunk the hot shaft into his mouth. At the feeling of heat, Remus let out a gluttonous moan. He teased the head by running the tip of his tongue along the slit. Bringing more into his mouth, Harry began bobbing his head in a steady pace. Each time Harry moved up, he allowed his bottom teeth to graze the vein under the heavy organ. Severus smiled at this, watching the man's face become contorted in pleasure. He curled his lone finger and felt the tight canal clench around it. He managed to squeeze in another, moving onto a scissoring motion.

Harry moaned around Remus' member, the vibrations causing another drawn out moan to echo in the room. Severus took this as a sign he had hit the right spot. He started thrusting his fingers constantly into the same spot. Harry mewled from the attention, forgetting about Remus' cock for a moment. Slipping in a third finger, Snape finally deemed him stretched enough. Harry glanced between the two men, confused as to who was doing what.

"Go ahead, Rem. I've got you covered." The werewolf growled deep in his throat. His reached out to help Harry climb on top of him. Positioning himself over Remus' erected member, Harry gripped the man's shoulders and willed himself to relax before he began sinking onto the hot shaft. The potions master watched intensely, his own cock becoming painfully hard. Lifting the werewolf's legs, he leaned down to rim the tiny hole with his tongue. Remus groaned, not only from being sucked in by Harry's incredible heat, but also the slick muscle probing his pucker. Hitting his bundle of nerves, Snape smirked when Remus arched his back from the bed which forced Harry to take him in even deeper. As he sunk back down, Harry splayed his small hands over the man's chest as he adjusted to the girth of his length. Severus grabbed up a generous amount of lube into his hand and slicked it over his cock. Lifting the honey eyed man's legs and latching them to his hips, he slammed home into the tight heat the werewolf offered. Remus howled from the slight pain of the action. It faded into a moan when as Harry took the time to begin moving his hips in a testing way. Both men watched. Remus trying to hold off from coming so early from just the sight of the beautiful teen riding him and the feeling of being completely filled. Severus had paused to watch where Remus' cock disappeared into the young raven's arse, but also to give the other man a second to be tamed by the pleasure so that he could give him the rough fucking he deserved for the tremendous amount teasing he had been doing for the last two weeks.

Snape pulled almost all the way out, only to slam back in fully. Remus had been moaning from Harry's doing, but now he was screaming out his immense pleasure. Harry's once bright eyes were near black from arousal, and his face dark with blush and breathy sounds slipping from his mouth. His dark locks clung to his forehead from the beading sweating. Severus gripped Remus under his knees and continued to pound him into the mattress. Seconds later, Harry had started to tremble from the effort. Remus wrapped his hand around Harry neglected length and pumped him in time with Severus' thrust into his own body, thrusting his own hips up harder.

"I-I'm going to..." Harry cut himself off with a scream, his back arching sharply as he sprayed over his and Remus' stomachs. The sudden constricting heat milked Remus of his own juices and ripped a ragged cry from his lips, filling Harry. Severus was able to move only a few seconds before the tightness of Remus' hole squeezed him of his load. He sounded his completion with a low groan. Recovering, Severus removed himself Remus and dropped next to him on the bed. Harry pulled himself up and dropped between them. Flicking his wrist, Harry yawned and snuggled into the blanket he summoned to cover them all. The events of the day had tired him. He nuzzled Severus' chest, the man covering the teen's waist with his arm. Remus in turned spooned Harry's lean body from behind, his legs tangling with the younger's own. The soft snores from Harry soon filled the room.

"Finally got him, eh?" Severus' asked. He heard Remus hum in approval.

"We sure did, Sev. Tomorrow's going to be even better though." He replied.

"And why is that?" The dark haired man asked back. Remus moved in closer to the teen's body and sighed.

"He accepted us. That's all that matters." The werewolf smiled sleepily, wishing his bed mate a good night before following their lover in sleep. Sighing also, Severus rested his chin on top Harry's unruly mass of hair and closed his eyes.

The next morning was bright, the artificial sun cracking through the blinds on the window. (They're in the dungeons remember?) Harry woke with the feeling of strong arms around his middle and long legs twined with his own. His eyes slowly opened. To his left he caught sight of tanned skin, dark golden blonde hair against his shoulder, and the feeling of a tall figure press against his bare frame. Turning his head, he was face to face with the Hogwarts potions professor. Peeking under the blanket, the young raven could see that it was his arms wound around his hips, holding him close to his broad chest.

"Good morning." A husky voice whispered in his ear. Remus nipped at his neck in greeting. With moan, Harry turned in Severus' arms to face the other man. Leaning forward, he placed a soft peck on his lips.

"Good morning to you as well, love." The arms around his slim hips tightened, tugging him back into Severus' chest.

"Good morning to you both." He greeted. The men smiled, Harry straining his neck to kiss him too. The teen stretched between the men, rolling onto his stomach before settling down once again.

"I think I could get used to this." Harry announced. His lovers sighed in content.

"We were worried that we would run you off with our advances, but the response your body gave to Sev's touch just gave us the go ahead." Harry blushed.

"I don't think things could possibly get better than this." Snape curled his body tighter around the teen's, Remus following his actions.

"Though," Harry started again. "I can think of one thing." Both men lifted their heads to look at the young savior.

"And what could that be?" The snarky professor asked, Remus cocking a brow in question as well.

"Easy, repeating our actions from last night, every night, everywhere, and in every position possible for us." Harry smirked, a wild gleam in his verdant eyes. The older men gave low groans of desire.

"Fifty points to Gryffindor for a brilliant idea."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fin <strong>_**I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
